


Make me squirm.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, Headcanon, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent moirails and room mates Gamzee and Eridan or Erii as she likes to be called, have had red feelings for each other since the day they met but would never admit it. After an afternoon of video games and a few baggies of weed, they let their feelings show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship gamzee and eridan really, really hard and I always see them being moirails if not matesprits so yeah if you don't like my headcanons don't read it
> 
> Gamzee's dialog used to be written in his quirk but I decided that humans wouldn't use quirks, Erii's are written in her quirk because I see it more as a speech impediment

Gamzee and Erii sat in a tangled head of limbs on their large black futon, the thick smell of weed hung heavy in the air. They'd been smoking all day and had become too lazy to do anything but sit on the couch and laugh. They'd wasted the day away playing mindless video games and smoking their weight in the weed gamzee grew in their backyard. The sounds of the occasional bong hit, and random giggles and chuckles filled the room, as they rotted their brain with cartoons after the video games got boring.

"Gamz stop that tickles!" Erii's shrill giggle echoed through the first floor apartment as Gamzee latched his mouth onto her arm and nibbled the sensitive skin.

"But it's fun and I'm motherfuckin hungry!" He laughed back his voice deep and smooth like dark chocolate.

"So get off your lazy fuckin ass and get food!" She finally pried her arm from his mouth blushing a bit at the whole encounter. She'd had red feelings for him since the day they met but of course she'd never tell him that.

"But you cook better than I do..." He fluttered his deep blue eyes at her and she was like putty in his hands, she always had been, she sighed and untangled herself from him and strolled to the kitchen.

Gamzee watched her with hungry eyes as she walked away, she had to be about the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen, and the way her itty bitty black cotton shorts hugged her ass, and the way her soft purple tank top hugged her curves, it should have been illegal, just the sway of her hips had him hard as a rock. She disappeared into the kitchen and he took the opportunity to adjust his cock in his soft cotton sleep pants. He heard the sound of the refrigerator open and she cursed under her breath.

"Wwe havven't got shit in here..." she giggled from the fridge, the sound of soda cans being moved across wire racks told him she was looking for something to sate their munchies, she eventually closed the refrigerator and reemerged with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce, he swallowed hard thinking of everything he could do besides eat them. 'This is all I could find..." She tossed him the bottle of chocolate sauce and plopped back down next to him spraying the fluffy white cream into her open mouth

"fuuuuck...." He muttered trying to keep his raging hard-on at bay, though she was making it impossible.

"Wwhat?" She giggled closing her mouth around the fluffy white mountain in her mouth, a bit leaking out at the corner of her mouth.

He was at a loss for words, she was driving him insane just by being her goofy self. he wracked his brain trying to find the words to explain why he was staring at her mouth and why he was coming apart at the seams more the longer she sat there looking at him with her big lavender eyes but he couldn't find any, and he was sure by now his erection was painfully obvious, so he did the only thing he could think to do, he leaned forward and licked the wayward whipped cream from the corner of her lips.

She shuddered and sighed at the swipe of his soft tongue against her skin, she'd never been touched that way and she hoped desperately that he was planning to continue with that ever he was starting, her cheeks burned bright at the thought. Gamzee slowly reached across her and took the can of cream from her, he looked into her eyes begging the silent question, 'Should I keep going?'

She, with out thought pressed her lips hesitantly against his, gaining confidence when his separated, allowing her entrance. Her tongue danced with his for long moments while they memorized the way each others mouths tasted, their breathing changed as the kiss deepened, both blushing brightly. Gamzee hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to straddle his lap, his erection poised perfectly at her entrance through their clothes. He tossed the can of cream and bottle of chocolate as she lifted his shirt up over his head revealing the hard sculpted lines of his chest and abs, she stared at his perfect body as though she'd never seen a thing before, she bent her head and licked lightly across his collar bone causing his hips to buck up against her. She squeaked out a moan and his control was lost.

"Fuck baby you are driving me crazy" her growled out. He ripped her tank top from her body kneading the soft globes of her breasts through the thick padding of her bra, her whisper soft moans had him ready to burst but he took a deep breath and forced back the urge to shoot off like a virgin. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside latching on to one of her rosy pink nipples, she moaned out sweet and low she he suckled greedily and rolled her other between his thumb and forefinger, he could feel her need through her shorts as she rolled her hips and ground down against him and knew she wanted it just as badly.

"Gog Gamz, I wwant it so bad" She whined as he assaulted her nipples with his mouth and hands, she needed to feel him inside her or she was going to lose it, she tangled her fingers in his long dark maine of curls tugging softly. He detached himself from her nipple and looked up into her eyes, he knew she was a virgin but he didn't know what she did when she was alone in her own bed.

"Have you ever had anything inside you?" Just the thought of her fucking herself with some brightly colored dildo or vibrator she kept hidden somewhere made him blush and his hips buck.

She blushed brighter at his question and bit her lip nodding slowly, her mind traveled to the soft lavender rabbit vibrator Feferi had bought her for her birthday. Before she could explain her sexual experience Gamzee was growling, lust clouding his eyes. He stuck his fingers between her skin and the waistband of her shorts and pulled them off in one quick motion, leaving her in his lap in nothing more than a lacy black thong, which didn't last long. A deep guttural moan rumbled in his chest as he traced his fingers along the small scrap of fabric and before she'd realized what he'd done, he'd ripped them form her body.

"Those wwere my favvorite..." She giggled shyly, she sat naked in his lap as his eyes raked over her, she saw the hunger there and wondered if her lust for him was shown in her own eyes

"You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen" He traced ran his hands lightly up her sides delighting in the shiver it elicited. The blush that broke out over her body made him even more hungry to be inside her, he lightly reached between her legs running his fingers through the juices that soaked her cunt, thankfully she was wet enough that he wouldn't have to go on a hunt for lube. He thrust a finger into her just to hear her moan, music to his ears. He was sick of foreplay though, he needed her with a ferocity that could burn a man alive. He wrapped an arm around her waist anchoring her to him as he bent to retrieve a condom from beneath the futon. He handed it to her as he pushed his hips away from the couch enough to free his cock from his pants. She stared at his erection with wide eyes and her moth watered for it. She tore the wrapper of the condom nervously and rolled it down his shaft, his head falling back with a groan at her touch.

He lifed her up and lined the head of his member up with her entrance, he kissed her deeply as she sunk down on him. She whimpered as the sharp sting of her first time melted into mind numbing pleasure, whimpers turned to whines and whines turned to moans as her body slowly accepted more and more of him. He growled deep and slow, digging his fingers into her hips hard, he knew it would leave bruises, but the idea of marking her make him throb inside of her. He let her get used to his size for a moment before scooting to the edge of the futon and pounding into her.

The force of his thrusts had her seeing starts and shouting out curses, she could feel the tingle of orgasm already building but she pushed it back wanting to enjoy as much as she could before succumbing to the pleasure that would eventually take them both. She raked her nails down his chest raising scratch marks on his skin, she arched her back as he found her spot pegging it on every thrust. She wanted to push back the orgasm the wracked through her but it was impossible. She shuttered and screamed his name as it peaked and washed through her like a tidal wave.

The force of her orgasm had him biting his lip to hold on, the way her walls squeezed and spasmed around him had his balls drawing up tight. he watched her face as pleasure poured through her, wanting to see how beautiful she was when he was loving her, and the serenity on her face as she came down from such intensity. He couldn't hold back as her eyes fluttered and glazed and with rumble he came, pouring into the condom, his back arching and his hips bucking of their own accord.

Their breathing came in harsh pants and gasps as they slumped back against the futon, they sat trying to sort through the smoke and lust induced haze that surrounded them for words and actions that made sense. Her head rested against his chest and his dick softened inside her but, they felt complete, neither wanting to be the first to break the silence. He felt her breathing slow and he knew she was on the verge of sleep.

"I love you Erii..." Gamzee finally murmured against the top of her head. He felt her face flush against his chest and wished he could keep her like that forever, like a picture frozen in time.

"I lovve you too Gamz..." She whispered before nodding off peacefully and perfectly against his chest.


End file.
